


Не вагина, но с зубами

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Веном оставляет сладкое на потом.<br/>Веномномномном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не вагина, но с зубами

Язык Венома мягко скользил по спине Клинта, оставляя потёки слюны. Клинт поёжился от его прикосновения и попытался снова выпутаться из лап огромного монстра, но, кажется, зря — почувствовав шевеление, Веном лишь ещё сильнее прижал его к себе, да еще перехватил его когтистой лапой за горло.  
Дерьмо.  
— И на что ты надеешься, Норман? — дерзости Клинту было не занимать. Сверля глазами Осборна, он, сам не совсем понимая зачем, тёрся ступнёй о ногу Венома, что того изрядно раззадоривало. Язык скользнул по его плечам и, обвившись вокруг шеи, мазнул, словно мягкая кисть, по подбородку.  
— Уведи его, — отмахнулся Норман. — Он нам больше не нужен.  
— Мы можем его забрать? — прошипел Веном, облизывая уши Клинта и краем языка забираясь тому в рот. Клинт изо всех сил игнорировал это вмешательство, но когда понял, что Веном поднимает его над полом, резко ударил тому пяткой по ноге.  
Но всё пошло не так, как представлялось Клинту. От боли Веном взвыл и лишь ещё сильнее сжал его в своих объятиях, при этом многочисленными зубами впившись ему в плечо. Настала очередь Клинта выть от боли, но он сдержался — показывать слабость там, где её ждали, не стоило.  
На самом деле он боялся, что стоит ему открыть рот, как язык Венома мгновенно просочится ему в горло. Но беспокоиться было ещё рано.  
Вконец озверевший монстр резко выбежал из общей комнаты, не слишком нежно волоча на себе Клинта. Он старался запомнить дорогу, но это было сложно — это всегда сложно, когда перед тобой то и дело мелькает когтистая лапища — и Клинт рискнул начать разговор:  
— Зачем ты работаешь на этого Осборна, ты же вполне самодостаточный мм...  
Его впечатало в стену и, он был готов поспорить на что угодно, пара рёбер всё же хрустнула под весом надавившей на грудную клетку ладони.  
— Господи, нельзя ли понежнее?  
— Мы пробовали, — шипел Веном, водя в языком в воздухе прямо перед его лицом. — Сладкая кожа, сладкое мясо, — он приковал Клинта к стене, прижав его лапой за шею, и, низко наклонившись, провёл языком по телу от колена до соска. — Сладкое, — снова прошипел он. Клинт попытался оттолкнуть его ногой, но затея оказалась провальной. Ухватив второй лапой его за ногу, Веном потянул его к себе, отрывая от пола.  
Твою ж мать.  
Чудовищная морда оказалась прямо напротив паха, и Клинт запаниковал. И не зря. Этот язык, этот чёртов язык, который Клинт изо всех сил мечтал с корнями вырвать из пасти Венома, сейчас облизывал его бедро с внутренней стороны, опасно подбираясь к заднице. В очередной попытке вырваться Клинт замахнулся свободной ногой, но опоздал.  
Сначала была боль. Такая сильная, что Клинт не выдержал и вскрикнул, выгнувшись изо всех сил. Веном тут же прижался к нему еще ближе, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и освободившейся лапой перехватил за поясницу. Он мягко работал языком, щекоча Клинта изнутри и пробираясь всё глубже. От удовольствия утробно рыча и пуская слюни изо рта, Веном драл когтями бока Клинта, оставлял там глубокие царапины .  
А вот Клинт чувствовал себя не так хорошо. Ну, не то чтобы он чувствовал себя плохо — это было смешанное ощущение. Что-то среднее между отвращением и чертовски соблазнительным желанием, чтобы Веном продолжил. Чувствуя, как язык извивается внутри него и мягко касается стенок, Клинт испытывал какое-то странное наслаждение, сквозь которое с каждым новым толчком, но всё реже, проскальзывали нотки резкой боли.  
За попытками вспомнить, ядовита ли слюна Венома, Клинт даже не успел заметить, когда это всё прекратилось. Веном резко втянул в себя язык, облизал ряд выступающих клыков, и Клинт было подумал, что вот теперь-то его и съедят, но нет. Клинт возбудился, и сейчас его член соблазнительно маячил прямо перед глазами у Венома.  
О нет, тварь, только не надо вот...  
А впрочем, похуй.  
Сначала Веном краешком языка скользнул вверх по члену, лишь раззадоривая. Вряд ли эта тварь понимала, к чему приводят его действия, но Клинт снова не мог себе позволить расслабиться: минет, конечно, дело хорошее, но не когда тебе в любой момент могут откусить яйца.  
Язык змеёй обвился вокруг члена, кончиком щекоча головку, по которой уже начала стекать смазка. Она, похоже, пришлась Веному по вкусу, он снова довольно заурчал и как-то слишком крепко затянул язык — Клинту показалось, что его только что зажали в тиски. Но уже через пару секунд Веном расслабил язык и снова втянул его, причмокивая:  
— Сладкое тело.  
От этих слов у Клинта мурашки по спине пробежали. Определённо, его съедят — иного будущего и быть не могло, вот только был ли шанс выбраться.  
Шанс, возможно, и был, но Веном бесхитростными движениями отвлекал Клинта от его реализации. Снова языком скользнув по члену, он придвинулся ещё ближе, отпустив наконец горло Клинта и уже двумя лапами перехватив его за тело. Вот он момент, когда можно было бы свести ноги и попробовать свернуть Веному шею, но чудовищная пасть неожиданно разверзлась, обнажив клыки и совершенно безболезненно сомкнулась на члене, полностью его поглотив. Язык извивался, всячески поглаживая и щекоча, и Клинт напрочь выкинул из головы мысли о побеге.  
Это было чертовски хорошо, и даже страх остаться без члена бесследно пропал.  
Слишком хорошо.  
Клинт понял, что вот-вот кончит, когда Веном в очередном раз провёл кончиком языка по головке, и, не в силах сопротивляться, упёрся руками в когтистые пальцы и выкрикнул:  
— Господи, Джесс!   
Впрочем, Веном тоже не остался в накладе. Ему действительно нравится вкус, что ли, подумал Клинт, глядя, как Веном ещё пару раз прошёлся ртом по члену вверх и вниз, обсасывая его до самой последней капли. Клинт безвольно обмяк в его мощных лапах, способный разве что поправить сбившуюся в глаза чёлку да вытереть выступивший пот со лба. Это было действительно что-то невероятное, и, говоря честно, Клинт был бы не прочь повторить этот эксперимент.  
Полегче, Клинт.  
К его удивлению, Веном решил повременить со своим обедом: вместо того, чтобы на месте полакомиться свежим мясом, монстр протащил его ещё через коридоры и в итоге закинул в одну из энергокамер: тех, что создают силовое поле в открытой стене, не позволяя пленнику сбежать.  
— Что, немного Клинта Бартона тебе хватило, чтобы насытиться? — вконец придя в себя, Клинт снова встал на скользкую тропу дерзости.  
— Вкусное, — обнажив оскал и облизнувшись, пробормотал Веном. — Вкусное про запас.


End file.
